The display of valuable china plates in homes, in museums and elsewhere presents unusual problems not present with other types of art. Normally, such items as paintings and sculptures are easily displayed in that paintings have a supporting frame while sculptures are self-supporting. On the other hand, valuable china, plaques and the like require a showcase which will provide support and protection, yet not affect the aesthetic features of the unit. There is a substantial demand for improved means for displaying china plates as works of art. It is estimated there are two million plate collectors in the United States. Heretofore these plate collectors have used simple stands, clips or picture frame type wall supports. These plate supports all have limitations. For example, simple stands do not provide a safe means of support, and are frequently expensive. Clips are aesthetically unacceptable and provide no substantial protection. Picture frames are difficult to match with the plates and are also usually expensive.
In the field of merchandise displays there is also a growing need to display merchandise in an attractive manner so that the merchandise can essentially sell itself. Such is the case in large department stores where large quantities of goods are displayed and sold with minimal sales personnel. The plateware section of a typical department store has many shelves of plates which are quite often damaged by the constant handling of the customers. Many stores attach their plates to self-standing frame devices so that the plate can be attractively viewed by a customer passing through the area. All too often the self-standing frame devices are so unattractive that they negatively affect the beauty of the plateware.
There is thus a need in the field of plate display, whether it be for artistic or commercial reasons, for a display showcase which supports, protects and attractively displays plateware.